will you travel the world with me?
by elspoek1
Summary: the famous kick-boxer Sora had his last fight and ended up in the hospital where a really beautiful nurse works, Kairi. "Will you travel the world with me when i get out of here?"
1. love beats hate

(Kairi's POV.)

Hi, my name is Kairi strife. I'm 19 years old. I'm a nurse in destiny hospital. I have auburn red hair and purple eyes. my mom said I should be proud of my eyes since it is so special.

My dad owns the hospital. He's a doctor. His name, Cloud strife. He has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He could be a little overprotective, but I don't mind.

There is a little restaurant attached to the hospital. My mom works there. It's called "7th heaven" her name is Tifa. She has raven hair and brown eyes. She is a really strong woman, and I didn't only meant mentally.

My twin sister Namine, has her own art gallery somewhere. She's a really good artist. She has blond hair like dad only she doesn't have spiky hair, she's really shy. She has blue eyes.

I got two big brothers, one of them is a bit gothic and doesn't want anyone except for me and Nams to call him by his real name anymore. His real name is Squall his new name is Leon. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

My other brother has a gift for playing instruments. But mostly the sitar. His name is Demyx and he's the goofball of the family. He has blond-brownish hair and blue eyes. His hair is a bit weird.

We live in a special area in the hospital what is made for people to live in. it's somewhere upstairs. It's small, but I don't mind.

Nams and I don't have boyfriends, we thought it would distract us from work.

But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about my friends. They all love the same famous kick-boxer. The one I hate the most. You'll learn why I hate him later in this story. But this will be the story where my hatred started to change in something else.

The kick-boxer. Sora Fair. He has muscles built on his muscles, big blue eyes and spiky chocolate brown hair. he's become world champion. Ever since then he had gained emails from fans of his rival Riku (I don't hate Riku, I just wanted to have a bad guy in this story. WMhuhahahhaha!), saying they would attack him with weapons.

And they did.

He was badly injured, his back was almost broken so he couldn't move an inch. He had a blue eye a lot of blood loss. You might've guessed where they brought him.

Destiny hospital. The doctors could still save him before it was too late. Now he needed a nurse to take care of him all day and maybe night if he needed help then, the best nurse they had since he was so badly injured. And sadly enough, the best nurse, was me.

So that meant I needed to be with the man I hate the most all day and possibly night.

I walked inside the room where they kept mister evil, er, I meant Sora.

There he was. He looked as broken as ever. But strangely enough, he was smiling.

My father stood next to him and when he saw me he said, "ah, Sora. This is my daughter Kairi. well, Kai, you'll take it from here right. Okay, gotta go." He kissed my forehead and walked of.

I walked up to him and looked at him. "hello mister Fair. My name is Kairi Strife, and I'm your nurse." I said.

I saw him looking at me and his smile got brighter, "it's nice to meet ya! But please don't call me mister Fair, makes me sound old. Just call me Sora, Kairi." He said.

I smiled at him with a fake smile and said, "well, MISTER FAIR you can call me, miss strife, if you don't mind."

Sora's smile loosened and looked at me like I hurt him badly. Well, I gotta admit, I was a bit mean back there. But you should know where I've been through thanks to him.

"uhm, right, okay. Uhm, sorry? … you're not a fan of Riku are you?" he asked.

I kinda wanted to say yes, but for some reason I just couldn't lie to him, "no I'm not. And no, I'm not a fan of you either. I don't watch kick-boxers fight, other than my friends. They are your fans. They even know the exact date when you first started to gain abs."

He laughed at first but then noticed that laughing hurts and said, "ow" and groaned. "that hurts."

"you should rest up, try not to move. Maybe later you can laugh again." I said.

"will you laugh with me then?"

… was he flirting with me!

(Sora's POV.)

Here I am, in my comfy hospital bed. Talking with doctor Strife, and suddenly an really beautiful girl walked inside the room saying she's my nurse. I must be a really lucky guy. Although she's kinda stubborn and she isn't a fan of me, she seems nice. Although, if I could move through all that pain, I'd probably hit myself. You wanna know why? Because I'm flirting with her! Sora! Don't flirt, stop!

"uhm, I'm sorry." I said hoping she wouldn't be mad and makes sure she gives me the wrong medicine so that I die! … I don't think she'll do that but she could do something.

"it's okay." She said.

She didn't frown anymore. She looked at her clipboard for my medication or something like that. I think she looked at that. Then she looked at … that see through bag with blood that was attached to my arm. Then she looked at me again with a smile this time. That was making me smile too.

"I like your smile." I said dumbly.

She looked at me confused then said, "uhm, thanks. … do you want anything? A drink or something to eat? Since you've just arrived here, you might be hungry."

"uhm, yeah, I'm a bit hungry. Not really thirsty though. Uhm, it doesn't matter what you give me really."

"why do I got the feeling you've never been in a hospital before?"

"well, I've been in a hospital before. But that was because my mom was giving birth to my little sister Selphie. I've never been a patient before though."

She was quiet for a few seconds and then said, "I'll get something for you." And walked away.

KHKHKH

So well, Kairi came back with some sort of porridge. it wasn't that horrible, but that could be because Kairi was feeding me since I couldn't move.

Her skin … it looks so soft. I wanted to touch it. Even if it was just her hand, I don't care. But I couldn't. there is a beautiful girl right in front of me, beautiful purple eyes. And beautiful auburn hair. I wonder how it would smell like? I hope cherries. I like cherries. But anyway, I've never met anyone like this girl. She was different. That could be because she isn't just a fan girl.

Although I hoped, she could eventually fall in love with me and then we could live somewhere near the beach like a married couple and have a bunch of kids… yeah, that's more for the girls to think that way. But I don't care. And I think I'm falling a bit to quickly for the beautiful nurse. Who knows, maybe she already has a boyfriend, who'll kill me and laugh at me and kiss with Kairi right in front of my nose and takes her virginity and marries with her and have the kids and the house I want to live in with Kairi … Sora … you're doomed!

"Kairi? do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

Kairi looked at me and said, "no, I'm not interested."

Pfew … wait, "do you have a girlfriend?"

She frowned at me which I took as a no on my question.

Stupid Sora! Stupid! You're not asking girls questions like that!

"no, I don't have a girlfriend either. When I say, I'm not interested in having a boyfriend, I mean that it would only distract me from work."

Owwww, I get it now. Let's just hope that you'd quit your job soon then because I'm not leaving this hospital if I'm not getting a girlfriend named Kairi strife!

(Kairi's POV)

I woke up in with my stomach begging for food. I walked inside the living room with an scrambled egg and saw Squall just looking outside of the window, Demyx strumming his sitar, Namine doodling away in her sketchbook and mom and dad both reading the newspaper together. When I looked over my dad and moms shoulder I saw an article about Sora. It was about what happened to him, and sadly enough, in which hospital he was. So that meant I needed to pass a lot of fan girls if I wanted to go to Sora.

Wait, did I just said wanted to go? Arghhh!

I sat down and Squall said blankly without moving his gaze from the window, "morning."

"hey Kai. Slept well?" Demyx asked.

I nodded and began to eat my eggs.

"morning Kai." Nams said.

Mom and dad looked at me and then mom said, "I guess you'll need to make trough the fan girls. I already saw a bunch entering this morning."

Dad looked at me and asked, "do I need to help?"

I shook my head when I was finished with my eggs and washed the dishes.

I put on my scrubs and walked downstairs on my way to Sora. When I was almost at my room I already saw a lot of girls trying to enter his room but a bodyguard stopped them. Or well, it looked like a body guard.

I make my way through the disappointed fan girls and was stopped by one of my best friends, Olette. "you didn't told me Sora was here."

"that was because then something like this would happen. Need to go, bye Olette."

I walked further and was stopped by the bodyguard, "and you must be Kairi. wow Sora was not kidding, you have pretty purple eyes and dark red hair. Wow so pretty. Uhm, sorry, I'm keeping you up. My name is Zack. Sora's father." Zack said while holding out his hand.

Did he really said that? Uhm I mean … I shook it and said, "it's nice to meet you mister Fair."

"oh, please, just call me Zack. Otherwise I sound so old."

Now I know where he got it from.

"can I enter?"

He nodded and let me enter.

Sora lied there looking better than yesterday, but still broken. A woman with pretty brown hair was holding his hand and looked really worried. There were two boys in the room as well. One had black spiky hair and looked a lot like Sora. When I saw his face I noticed he had scary yellow eyes.

The other boy had blond hair, almost gold. Spiky again, but not as Sora. He had blue eyes. He looked like a real goofball.

"morning Sora." I said.

Sora looked at me and his smile got wider, "hey Kairi! mom, Vanitas, Ventus, this is my nurse, Kairi."

The woman with the brown hair wanted to say something but the guy with the black hair cut her off, "hey, my name is Vanitas. But you can call me Vani if you like." He said with a smolder look on his face.

"VAN!" Sora snapped but then noticed it hurt again.

I put my hand on Sora's chest where his heart is and told him he shouldn't use to much energy.

"hi, my name is Aerith, Sora's mother. It's nice to meet you."

I shook her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Aerith, my name is Kairi Strife."

"Strife? Oh, I knew that I heard your name before! You're one of Cloud and Tifa's twins girls."

I laughed and said, "yeah I am."

That's when Vanitas decided to blend in the conversation and said, "so there is another version of you walking around somewhere. Can't wait to meet her."

The other boy sighed and said, "I don't think she'll be interested when they hear you already have a girlfriend. Remember? Aqua?"

"yeah, yeah. but I can have two girlfriends."

"Vanitas, apologize to Kairi." Aerith said.

"*sigh* I'm sorry."

"hey I'm Ventus. But my friends call me Ven."

Finally, a normal boy.

"hey Ven, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kairi." I said.

(Sora's POV)

It's been a while now since Kairi arrived. She had already did everything that had to happen for the morning and she was talking to Ven for a while now. It was making me sick!

He could make her laugh, giggle, blush, stare in his eyes for a long time and so on.

I wanted to do that! She's mine bro!

Later Selphie entered, she introduced herself to Kairi and they talked together for a few seconds.

That was the first time I was happy that Selphie was there. Sure I love my sister, but she can be so annoying sometimes. But well their conversation didn't last long, Kairi had already turned her attention back to Ven.

They talked and talked, make jokes, blush, make shy looks at each other. … I had to do something!

Then I looked at the monitor that was beeping my heartbeat. And I know that it wasn't such a good plan. But I still did it. No matter how much pain it took me. I held my breath for a long time waiting for my heartbeat to go quicker. And it did. Kairi looked at me shocked and almost pressed the button for the doctor to come but then the monitor turned normal again.

"m-maybe you should leave to let him have his rest." Kairi said.

"bye Kai." Ven said.

Kai! He got her a nickname already!

Everybody leaved, leaving me and Kairi alone.

"Kai huh?" I asked.

"yeah, … why did you do that?"

"huh?"

"I know you where holding your breath on purpose."

Oh boy, you got caught Sora. Good job idiot!

"uhm."

"were you jealous because I was talking with your brother?"

Oh boy.

"*sigh* uhm. Kai …"

"it's Kairi for you, or maybe miss strife is better."

Ouch! Don't hurt me baby.

"Kairi, please, forgive me okay. I just … you're my nurse, you should help me feel better, not worse."

"Sora, I'm not mad, just tell me. Were you jealous?"

Yes, baby! I was! Kiss me please!

"uhm, … maybe. A little. Okay yes." Smooth Sora. Smooth. "can we talk about something else?"

"maybe about your health. The doctors say that you're a miracle. You heal faster and better than anyone else."

I know I should be happy with that news. But I'm not. Because that means that I need to leave Kairi earlier than I expected. Or should I say, earlier than I wanted.

KHKHKH

(kairi's POV)

It's been a few months now since I've taken care of Sora. And I found out something.

I'm in love with Sora fair.


	2. will you do me a favor

(Kairi's POV)

Sora is such a goofball sometimes.

I like that.

The only thing which I still think is weird is that I have to feed him. He can't do it himself since he still can't move. Or well he can move, but not for a long time.

I laughed as I saw a stain on his cheek and his tongue trying to remove it with no success.

I grabbed a napkin and cleaned his cheek while giggling. Sora looked at me with his regular, "I'm-Sora-the-big-cuddly-goofball" smile.

Oh I just wanted to pinch his cute cheeks and kiss him hard on the mouth and … uhm, sorry.

Where was I? oh yeah, Sora's smile.

It was cuter than a little kitty or a little doggy. I couldn't help but giggle cutely when he gave me one of his smiles.

Then my mobile rang, normally I wouldn't bring it with me because I'm not allowed to but Olette said that it was an important day for her and I needed to bring it with me for her breaking news.

Her boyfriend, Hayner, might ask her a important question.

Sora knew about this.

"he Olette. Did he asked you yet?"

I heard a loud Squeal coming from her and then she answered me, "yes! We went to a beautiful garden full with my favorite flowers and then he went on one knee and pulled out this beautiful expensive ring! He asked me to marry him! And don't even dare to ask the stupid question like, and you said yes? Of course I did!"

I couldn't help but squeal myself and say, "Finally!"

Olette knew this was coming. She had reached the age of 20 and all her family members got engaged on their 20th. I think that's way to young though.

"oh, I need to go now, Hayner is coming back." I still could hear a "hey honey!" before she hang up.

Sora looked at me like I abandoned him. Like I did a horrible thing.

Well sorry cutie but my friend is engaged.

I smiled at him and then he suddenly said, "you're beautiful."

(Sora's POV)

Did I actually said that out loud!

I'm could be such a idiot.

She blushed and giggled and said, "thank you." She looked at the clock and said, "visiting hour is almost there, I'll just give you your medicine and then I'll go have something to eat."

Visiting hour. The thing I hated the most, don't get me wrong, it was fun talking to my brothers and sister and my mom and dad, but Kairi wasn't there.

Every time she needs to leave again, she always kisses my cheek though. Boy I loved that.

Sometimes Kairi was still there when mom and dad came but she didn't stay long.

KHKHKH

Mom dad and my brothers and sisters came and Kairi was still there.

Then something hit me, "where is Roxas now? Has he come home yet?"

Mom looked at me and said, "he's almost home."

Kairi looked confused and asked, "who's Roxas?"

"Roxas is my brother. He's Ven's twin. I'll tell you about him later." I said.

Then she kissed my cheek and said she had to leave.

KHKHKH

Visiting hour was over.

Kairi was back, and I began to tell her about Roxas.

"well, Roxas and I got a stronger bond then I got with any other of my brothers r sister. When we were little, we promised each other to travel the world with each other. But dad had other plans for me. He learned me how to fight and soon I was a kick boxer. Roxas didn't blame me for not making our promise come real. Instead he promised me that he would go alone and make a lot of pictures for me. Although I wouldn't mind see it myself. He says it's lonely but still fun." I sighed for a moment and then said, "when I get out of here, I don't want to fight anymore. I want to travel the world. Kairi? can you do me a favor?"

She looked at me and asked, "what is it?"

"will you travel the world with me when I get out of here?"

She looked at me shocked and then said, "I-I have to think about that. I mean, I still got my work and al that stuff."

I looked disappointed and gave a small pout, "think fast because I don't want to wait that long."

She giggled and kissed my cheek.

Why not on the lips baby! Why!

Then an idea struck me. The next time she wants to kiss my cheek I turn my head as quickly as I can so she'll "accidentally" kiss my lips.

Perfect!

KHKHKH

Does she know about my idea or something? Can she read my mind?

Why isn't she kissing me!

It's been 2 hours already!

She left me once and forgot to kiss me and … wait a minute.

"hey Kai?"

"hm?"

"you forgot to kiss me when you left."

"you want me to kiss you every time I leave?"

"well, can you?"

She giggled and then said, "sure."

… nothing …

"you need to make up about last time then." I said.

She giggled and said, "okay."

She leaned closer to my face and I wanted to turn my head around and kiss her but … I chickened out.

I closed my eyes and waited for the cheek kiss.

Then suddenly, there it was. Al my bravery came back to me.

I could feel her breath on my cheek, and then, I turned.

Her lips brushed against mine for a split second and then she pulled back shocked.

(Kairi's POV)

Okay, don't get me wrong. I love Sora with all my heart. But this…

This was really unexpected.

I touched my lips in surprised.

Sora had his "mission accomplished" smile on his face mixed with a longing gaze.

"y-you kissed me." I said.

"yeah, I've been waiting for that for a while." He told me, "I'm sorry to surprise you like that."

I wanted to tell him that it's okay and kiss him right there but suddenly I got beeped by my father. Stupid beep thing.

KHKHKH

"I saw you." Dad said.

"what do you mean?"

"I saw you and Sora, kissing."

There it was, mister frowny face. he was in the most worst condition.

"where you stalking us!" I asked.

"no, I passed by, that's something else. But how can you kiss a patient? You know that's against the rules."

"so it's against the rules to love someone? Dad, you met mom in the hospital to! She was a patient to!"

"that's enough, when Sora is a bit better he gets another nurse. And I don't want to hear a "but"." And with that he walked away.

(Sora's POV)

Kairi told me something horrible. When I get better, I'll get another nurse. So, no more Kairi. and that's all because of her dad.

"can you brake one of my bones so that we have a longer time together?"

Kairi looked at me with a saddened smile and said, "I'm sorry Sora. But my dad looked really mad."

I looked really disappointed. "can I have a kiss? Only then on my mouth?"

Kairi looked around her to make sure nobody was looking. Then she stood up and closed the curtains of the hallway. So nobody could see us even when they walked through the hallway. Then she closed the door and turned towards me.

she got closer to me and leaned towards my face. Our lips met for a while and I felt that she wanted to stop. But I didn't. with all my power I let my arms around her waist to deepen our kiss and held her tight to me.

She sat down on my bed and moved closer to me to make it even deeper.

We were glued to each other now. I hugged her tighter so she wouldn't escape me this time.

It's sad to know that she wouldn't be kissing me anymore like this after this. I guess that's why we kissed with so much passion now.

Sometimes we broke apart for air.

It was getting late so Kairi needed to get my food. Then she needed to feed me again.

KHKHKH

(Tifa's POV)

That man has really gone too far this time!

Kairi's finally in love with someone! I could finally count on grandchildren! And then he doesn't want to let her take care of her love!

"I can't believe you Cloud! When we were on Kairi's age and I was in the hospital you're father or mother were okay with it! Why can't you just except it!"

"because he's a kick-boxer! They are dangerous!"

"you've been a SOLDIER!"

"that's exactly why I know that we are dangerous! Our mom and dad where okay with it because you're a strong woman! But Kairi is still weak. she can get hurt really easy and I don't want that to happen. What if he'll hit her or something?"

"why don't you go talk to him then. He won't hurt her if he really loves her."

And I'm speaking the truth idiot, just face it.

(Cloud's POV)

Kairi has gone to sleep. And I decided to follow Tifa's order and talk to Sora. And that's not only because she started to hit me with a frying pan. … or maybe it is.

When I got in his room he was sleeping. He was mumbling some things in his sleep and I could hear him say, "I lurve ya Kai." … idiot.

"don't leave me Kai."

Does he even know I'm here? Of course not, he's asleep.

"who cares what your father says, just come with me. We can travel the world." A little silence came and then he started again, "I promise I won't fight again, I told ya that before."

Then he started to make a kissy face. And then I decided to wake him up for a talk.

"hey wake up!"

He woke up in shock and looked at me, "uh, hey doctor strife."

"we need to talk." I calmly said.

"uhm, okay. What is it?"

" Kairi. if you promise me you won't hurt her. I'll let her stay your nurse." I said with a heartache.

He looked at me with his biggest smile and said, "thank you! You won't regret this! I promise! Your daughter is save with me! Thank you! I wished I could move so I could hug you but I don't think you'd like that!"

I just looked at him and then finally said, "night." And left.


	3. my present to you

(Kairi's POV)

"thank you! ! THANK YOU!" I said the umpteenth time this morning while kissing my daddy's cheeks.

Dad laughed and then said, "yeah, yeah, I allow you to be his nurse as long as he needs to stay here but don't get distracted by him, you still need to work hard."

"yeah, got it. Thank you daddy! Love you! Have to go now, Sora is waiting for me!"

I wanted to walk out of the room but was stopped by my older brother Squall, "dad might've trust him, but I don't." he said.

"what are you going to do about it?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm coming with you."

"you can't, it's not visiting hour yet." And with that. I walked out of the door.

KHKHKH

"hey boyfriend" I said while I walked in Sora's hospital room.

Then I saw Sora. He had the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face, "hey girlfriend. Did you hear the news of your father?" he asked.

"yes I did!" I said while I squealed. I jumped up and down in excitement.

"wow, Kai. Calm down." Sora said while laughing.

I walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. I pulled back and told myself to bring Sora's food.

(Sora's POV)

Kairi was somewhere in the cafeteria for food when suddenly a guy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes burst through the door. "I heard what happened! I came here as fast as I could. I can't stay long I guess because it's not visiting hour yet. But they let me in anyway. How are you doing?" the guy asked.

"Roxas? It's been a while. I'm great actually. Only mom dad Ven and Vanitas doesn't know about it yet. But I guess I can tell you. But don't tell them. … I got a really beautiful nurse and … well … she's my girlfriend." I said.

Roxas looked at me and said, "listen Sora. The most nurse I've seen here are like 20 years older than you. Please tell me she's at your age."

As if on cue, Kairi walked through the door with my food, "hey baby. I got your foo- oh, hello Ven, what are you doing here? It's not visiting hour yet."

Roxas looked at my beautiful nurse with no words or anything.

Well, if he's not going to talk, than it's my turn. "this is not Ven. This is Roxas. Roxas, this is Kairi."

It was then I noticed he wasn't looking at Kairi at all, he looked at a shy blond girl who looked like Kairi. she stood behind Kairi looking at her sketchpad. She looked up and then she noticed Roxas looking at her. She quickly looked down again and tried to hide herself behind her bangs.

"ow, come on Nami, I'm sure they won't bite." Kairi said while Taking the girls hand and walks towards me and Roxas.

"well, Sora, Roxas. I thought it was good for Namine to meet more People. So this is my twin sister, Namine. Nami, this is Sora and this is Roxas." She said while pointing at us.

"hey, Namine, it's nice to meet you." I said.

"I-it's nice to meet you to s-Sora." She said.

"she's not a fan or something, she reacts like this with everyone." Kairi said.

Roxas, who was still enchanted, just looked at Namine.

"Roxas?" I said.

"huh! Oh, uhm. It's nice to meet you N-Namine." Roxas said.

"well, Roxas, never acts like this." I said.

Kairi and I laughed. Roxas laughed nervously while giving me one of his glares and Namine giggled lightly.

Then she covered her mouth like she did something wrong.

"I like it when you giggle." Roxas said.

They both blushed and Namine mumbled a shy thank you.

Kairi and I looked at each other and then decided to leave it alone.

Kairi started to feed me and Namine and Roxas tried their best to start a conversation.

Kairi and I where lost into each other's eyes until we heard a door closing. We looked up and saw that Roxas and Namine walked away together.

Roxas had left a note though, "I'll be back at visiting hour. Namine and I are going for a walk. C ya"

KHKHKH

(Roxas' POV)

The walk with Namine was fun. She looks really beautiful. But I'm a guy who looks in the inside …. Okay, and the outside. I like shy girls though, but anyway. I walked inside Sora's hospital room when visiting hour came.

I saw Kairi giving Sora a kiss on his mouth and then walk away, "oh, hey Roxas. Have you took good care of Namine?"

I gave a nod and then she walked away.

I walked towards my older sibling and asked how he was doing.

"I'm doing great! Oh, and I want to ask you something. You see, Kairi's birthday is coming up and then she'll turn 20. So I want to ask you if you can buy something for me, or, for her. I'll give you the money for it."

"uhm, sure. What do you want me to buy?"

KHKHKH

(Kairi's POV)

It's my birthday! I'm 20 years old now. I don't expect Sora to give me anything because he's in the hospital.

"morning birthday girl! Happy birthday!" my brother Demyx shouted when I walked downstairs.

He started to play the birthday song on his sitar for me which he does on everyone's birthday. Squall acts annoyed when he does that but we know that he still likes it.

"thank you." I said.

Mom walked towards me with my favorite breakfast on a plate she held and said a happy birthday.

Namine was nowhere to be seen though. Squall happy birthday'd me to.

Dad walked downstairs and happy birthday'd me as well.

After I've finished my breakfast, my mom and dad gave me a present.

I opened the little box and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a golden heart and my name was graved in it.

Demyx gave me a lollypop which I still was happy about since normally, his present was just the song.

Squall gave me a Beautiful red dress with on the waist a black bow, on which he said I needed to put on immediately. When I was done changing my mom suddenly put a hair clip in my hair so my hair was up in a good way.

Then Namine came running through the door and happy birthday'd me to. She gave me high heels which fit with the dress. She also told me to put them on immediately.

"you guys, I need to nurse Sora. I need to put on my scrubs. I can't walk around like this."

Namine grabbed my hand and said, "but you must come. We just want to make you beautiful when it happens."

"when what happens?" I asked.

They were all quiet and then mom said, "just go with Namine."

KHKHKH

"Nami, you're pulling my arm of." I said while following her.

It was way too early. Everything was still dark.

Namine and I walked through the woods and suddenly we found a beautiful place.

Everywhere where roses, and there was a pool in the middle with floating lights on it. Everything looked so beautiful.

Then I noticed a guy in suit in a wheelchair … wait. That is MY guy in suit and in a wheelchair.

"S-Sora?"

Then I noticed Roxas standing behind him. He rolled Sora a little closer to me and then walked away with Nami.

"what's going on?" I asked.

"my present to you." He said.

He went with one hand in his pocket and then grabbed a small white box.

He opened it revealing a … MARIAGE RING!

"Kairi, will you marry me?" he asked.

Suddenly, everything went still. Like somebody pushed the pause button. My god! He just asked me to marry him! My boyfriend was behind all of this! The dress! The heels! The necklace! The lollypop! Oh no wait, the lollypop wasn't a part of this … or was it? This might've been the most beautiful day in my entire life! Come on Kairi! talk! Oh no, we're talking in 3th person, I only do that when I'm happy and ahhhhhh! Just answer him!

"YES!" I wanted to glomp Sora but considering his condition I didn't. instead I gently hugged him and kissed him.

* * *

><p>woot! Kairi and Sora are engaged! XD here is Sora with the thanks<p>

Sora: i wanna thank Elisa who let me ask Kairi to marry me.

me: that's not your line!

Sora: okay, okay. Elisa wants to thank everybody who replied and read and who liked it. please R&R!


	4. fangirl?

(Sora's POV)

When visiting hour came, I waited for mom, dad, Ven and Van to come. It was time to tell them.

"hey honey." Mom said as she and dad walked in the room.

Kairi was standing next to me. She smiled at them.

"hey bro." Vanitas said as he and Ventus walked in the room.

"Roxas said you wanted to talk about something?" mom said.

"yes, I do." I said. "well, you all know Kairi now and I just wanted to say … Kairi and I have been dating for a while now."

"why haven't you told us?" mom asked while everyone else listened carefully.

"mom, let me talk okay. Well, as I said, I've been dating Kairi for a while. Today was Kairi's birthday and… I asked her to marry me." I said proudly.

KHKHKH

Kairi left because she had to eat. I was alone with mom and dad. When I told them, nobody talked.

Mom was the first to speak, "Ven, Van could you please leave for a moment?"

They both left leaving mom dad and me. "Sora, let me just tell you that I'm extremely happy for you. But, I think your father has something to tell you." Mom said as she left.

"don't you see it Sora?" dad began, "she's just a fangirl. She might say that she hated you before but I can see in her eyes that she's a fangirl."

"no she isn't. she loves me." I said.

"she loves you because you're famous and you have a lot of money." Dad began to get mad.

I couldn't believe what dad said. Kairi's not like that … right? Kairi loves me because I'm a nice guy … right? … who am I kidding?

KHKHKH

(Kairi's POV)

I walked into Sora's room after his family left. His smile just … disappeared and instead a deep frown made it.

"Sora? Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"no …" Sora said, "I just don't understand why you'd do this to me."

"what curing you. it's because I'm a nurse and your *giggles* fiancée. I don't want my fiancée to stay in here, right." I said.

"well, from what I heard, you are just a fangirl who is out on my money."

Sora can be so funny sometimes … but why did he look so serious with it?

I laughed but he still looks serious.

"you mean it don't you?" to my surprise, he nodded. "what! You can't be serious, Sora! How can you think of me like that when I told you from the very beginning that I hated you!"

I waited for an answer. When I finally gained it, I wished I'd never ask. "just admit it alright, you love my money. I don't even know why I even loved you … you're nothing near pretty, nice or likeable."

KHKHKH

(Sora's POV)

After Kairi threw her ring at my head, I felt the regret already blooming in my stomach.

I was right though, she's nothing near pretty, nice or likeable.

She isn't pretty … she's beautiful.

She isn't nice … she's the sweetest girl I've ever met.

She isn't likeable … she's loveable.

I should've been lucky that I was her fiancée. Guys probably stood in line for her.

Roxas came in the room and said, "I've heard from Namine. Why did you say those things to Kairi?"

"I … don't know." I said as I looked at Kairi's ring in my hands.

"Namine is furious. She has never seen Kairi like this, so …"

"sad?" I asked.

"no, mad. I came to look how she was doing but she kept on throwing with stuff and she screamed really loud. She pretty much hates you and think you have the biggest ego of all. And I noticed she wore more make up to, did you say something about her looks or something?" Roxas asked.

"I-uh I said she isn't even near pretty." I said embarrassed.

I didn't wanted her to change her looks into some make up princess. Mostly those people look like a hooker.

"Sora … this might be the most stupid thing you have ever done. You looked on your happiest when Kairi was near and now … this. What made you change your mind?"

"dad did. He said Kairi was a fangirl."

"dad said? why would you believe dad? Dad just-"

Roxas couldn't finish his sentence when a nurse came inside the room, it wasn't my Kairi, she had black short hair and blue eyes "I'm sorry sir, but the patient needs some rest." She said.

Roxas nodded and left.

"hello mister Fair, I'm your new nurse Xion Hikaru, and a very good friend to your old nurse." She said as she wanted to shake my hand.

"new nurse? Where's Kairi?" I asked.

"she isn't coming, she hates you. Oh, I needed to pass on a massage from her. Here" she gave me a note.

The note read, "you bastard, hate you 4ever. Don't wanna see u ever again. hope u die a painful dead."

KHKHKH

(Kairi's POV)

That guy with the BIGGEST EGO OF ALL! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I kept throwing stuff around, it's something I always do when I'm mad. My mom and dad made a special room for it. A room full of stuff to throw with. Full of cheap things that are hart to break but still breakable for me.

The note I sent was still very softy. I should've made a whole rant about what he said.

There was a knock on the door and in came Roxas with Namine.

I turned to Roxas and asked, "what did he say?"

"he said that dad thinks you're a fangirl." He told me.

"so his dad said that? Why? Why would he do that! I always hated him!"

"well … you see … Kairi, dad is just afraid that Sora will stop fighting when you two will get married. So I think that's why he told Sora that you're a fangirl."

"why would his dad wants Sora to fight so bad then?" I asked.

"he's the only one that makes the money. Dad can't get a job, mom can't get a job, Vanitas doesn't WANT a job and Ven … he's just Ven."

"you know what… I don't even care. I don't want to go back with him. He called ugly, mean and said that nobody likes me." I said as I sat down and sobbed in my hands.

My good friend Xion came in the room and then said, "he wanted me to give you a note back." But then she saw me crying and rushed over to my side together with Nami, "oh, honey. I'm sure he didn't mean those stuff. Come here." Xion said as she wanted to hug me.

Then something surprising happened.

Sweet little innocent Namine got mad.

"that's it! I've had it! I'm going to talk to Sora now! And I don't care it's not visiting hour!" that's when she stormed off.

* * *

><p>next chapter we'll know why Kairi hated Sora in the begining.<p>

i want to thank:** KairiXSora4ever, KHFanlover, JessLovesCookehs, NoOneXIII **for reviewing!

please review so i know i'm doing a good job XD

not manny fans but i just started this story right?


	5. he's gone

(Sora's POV)

I was almost asleep when Namine came storming in my room. "you! I need to talk to you! Listen. Kairi's friends all loved you. 'oh he's so handsome blah blah blah'. It was always about you. And when Kairi wanted to talk about something else they all ignored her. Once on her birthday, nobody came because you had a big fight coming up and her friends had tickets. Kairi got really depressed, especially when her friends didn't wanted to speak to her anymore because she wasn't a fan of you. They called her names, 'crazy, idiot, attention seeker, weird girl, lame-o' I can continue like this but I don't think it'll end then."

Wow, no wonder she hated me. Must suck being her. "can I please see Kairi so I can apologize to her?" I asked.

"I'm not finished yet!" Namine said, "so, first you ruin her life, then you make her the happiest girl on the earth, and then you ruin her life again! And no, you can't see Kairi, she doesn't want to see you anymore. Thanks to you, she doesn't have any friends left. Only me and Olette. And trust me, she had way more friends." And then she left.

I have to admit, I was really stupid to insult her and all. Why would dad say that Kairi's a fangirl?

KHKHKH

(Zack's POV)

Of course I feel awful to break my son's heart, but otherwise we need to get out of the house. I like Kairi a lot and of course I know she's not a fangirl.

But I didn't know it would end up like this.

I sat in Sora's room, he was holding Kairi's ring close to him and he looked very furious at me. "why dad? Why did you do this to me? She wasn't a fangirl." He said.

"I'm sorry Sora. I really am. But I had to." I said.

Then a nurse came walking in the room, it wasn't Kairi although she did look like her. "I'm sorry sir, visiting hour is over." She said kindly.

"why isn't Kairi nursing Sora?" I asked her.

"because she hates him … AGAIN."

I guess she heard the story, otherwise she wouldn't say 'again' really loud.

I walked out of the room and saw Roxas walking around with … a blonde shy girl with a sketchpad under her arms. "Roxas? Who's this?" I asked.

"this is Namine, Kairi's twin sister. And no, she isn't some kind of fangirl who wants to steal my money." He answered.

Ouch …

The girl, Namine looked up and only then I could see she was frowning. "uhm, hey there. You shouldn't be frowning, it doesn't fit your face." I said.

"life breaker." She said before she stormed off.

"wait Nami!" Roxas shouted as he ran after her.

Man, I really am the bad guy in here, am I?

KHKHKH

(Kairi's POV)

I was finally calmed down again… or at least I stopped throwing with stuff.

Namine looked in the mirror and then turned to me, "do you think a frown doesn't fit my face?" she asked.

"why would you ask such question?" I asked as I groaned. I lied down on my bed and relaxed my eyes. A knock was heard on the door and then Roxas entered.

"I see you're calmed down." He said happily.

"I hate your brother." Was my answer.

"I know." He said, "but the good news is that dad said sorry and Sora now knows you're not a fangirl."

"I really don't care. Why don't you go tell your news to your precious girlfriend over there and ask her to marry you after before your dad goes on telling she just wants you because of your … uhm … because of your haircut."

"Namine isn't my girlfriend Kairi." Roxas said.

"that's what they all say." I said as I rolled over so I was facing my pillow.

Roxas turned to Namine who was blushing furiously, "well, Nams, I think we should leave her alone." He said.

Namine nodded and walked of together with Roxas.

(Namine's POV)

Roxas closed the door behind him and then we walked off towards the park. I made sure I got my sketch pad with me. I still don't get why Roxas keeps hanging with me. In the park I always draw whatever I see. Roxas always watches me then. kind of creepy actually.

I sat down at a tree and Roxas sat next to me. "Namine, before you start to draw, I have to ask you something." He said, I nodded for him to continue and he said, "uhm, I really don't know how to ask this. … I-I really … no wait … uhm…"

He looked at me and then started to close the space between us. I quickly backed away. He tried to kiss me? After what his brother had done with my sister? I couldn't do this to Kairi.

Roxas looked hurt and confused at me. "I'm sorry." I said, "but I just can't do this to Kai, she feels so hurt and … if I feel happy and all I always feel guilty towards the person who isn't. it's not that I don't wanna kiss you or something …"

Roxas looked a little happier now and then said, "we could keep it a secret. Just between you and me." He said.

"but I would still feel guilty." I said.

"don't worry." Roxas said, "we'll find a way to make Kairi and Sora happy again."

I hesitated for a moment and then gave a hesitant nod. Roxas didn't wait one tiny second and already kissed me right on the lips.

He pinned me against the tree and started to demand for my mouth to open with his tongue. I opened it a little bit what seemed to be enough for him. As his tongue started to travel in my mouth I started to push him away a bit.

He backed off and asked, "what's wrong? Did I overdo it? I'm sorry."

"Roxas, I just wanted to say that I don't want us to go to fast with this. To be honest, I never had a boyfriend before." I said a bit quiet.

"really? I thought you'd have tons of them, I mean, you look so beautiful." He said as he caressed my cheek.

I giggled cutely and said, "thanks." Then I gave him a peck on his cheek.

He grinned and gently kissed me on my lips and pulled away after a few seconds. "how was that one?"

"great." I said as I gave him one back.

KHKHKH

Roxas and I walked inside Sora's room who seemed to go backwards with his health. His tan color was gone and was replaced with a totally white one. His eyes lost its spark and was replaced with a dull view. His smile was gone to and the only thing he kept his eyes on was Kairi's ring.

"hey Sora, how are you doing." Roxas asked.

Sora looked at him and then went back to the ring, "I lost her Roxas, how do you think I'm doing."

Now I feel guilty for shouting at him.

"I'm sure you can find someone else." Roxas said.

"I don't want someone else." Sora said with a cracked voice.

Poor thing.

KHKHKH

(Sora's POV)

It was dark and everybody was home asleep. Some nurses and doctors stayed here at night but for the rest it was still quiet. I looked at that … beeping thingy … uhm …

I looked at that thing and there was a funny note on it from Kairi from a few months back. Before she hated me.

"dear Sora, in case you wonder, it's called a heart monitor, not beeping thingy.

XXX Kairi."

I looked at my chest and arms where the heart monitor was attached. I looked at my legs which I've been training lately. Then I knew what I had to do. I unattached the monitor from me and tried to get out of the bed. I slowly got on my feet and stood there no matter how much it hurts, I had to find Kairi. I knew she had to work late so she was one of the night nurses.

I got out the room and was proud of what I've done so far. I got away from the room fast, and looked around for my red headed angel … I mean nurse.

KHKHKH

(Kairi's POV)

A lot of doctors ran towards Sora's room. "he's gone." Some of them shouted.

I heard the heart monitor only go _beeeeeeeeeep_.

I ran towards the room and saw that … the bed was empty? Se they meant he was literally gone.


	6. pregnant?

(Kairi's POV)

Although I didn't really care about Sora's big disappearance trick, I still had to go look for him. I really searched in every single corner of the hospital. There was nothing there.

I walked in Sora's room where he was supposed to lie in. I looked around and found my …which isn't mine anymore … ring I threw at Sora's head on the small table near his bed. I picked it up and saw in the corner of my eye that there was something red laying on the floor. I looked better at it and found out it was blood.

His blood.

His wounds must've reopened when he got out of bed. I walked towards the spot and found a little farther another small blood pile. I walked towards that one and saw a whole pad of blood going towards the special area where I lived. Where I once had to take him to because he wanted to see where I lived.

Everybody was already asleep in the house. There was something weird going on though. The door wasn't locked, and the door to my room was wide open. The blood pad was going through the door as well.

I looked in my room to find it dark. When I turned on the light, I was shocked and angry.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" I asked as I approached my bed where Sora was lying on in pain. I could see he had pain because he flinched at every movement. My bed was covered with his blood … I'm so going to sleep on the cough.

He sat up no matter how much pain he had. "hey Kai. I have to talk to you." He said in pain.

"Sora, how can you be so stupid. If you walk, your injuries will only get worse… not that I care." I said.

"Kai, I was wrong. I shouldn't have listened to my dad." Sora began.

"but you did." I said bitterly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really love you and Namine made it very clear to me that you're not a fangirl."

I sighed for a moment and said, "I'm going to get you a wheelchair." I wanted to leave but he grabbed my hand.

"I love you Kai. I really do. I-I understand that you won't forgive me, but can you at least listen to me?"

KHKHKH

(Sora's POV)

"she didn't even listen to me! Can you believe that?" I asked Roxas who sat next to my hospital bed.

"I can't believe that you got out of your bed." He just said.

"Roxas, this is serious. I never loved a girl this much before, and she hates me. Love sucks." I noticed the guilty look on his face and he mumbled something like, "Namine was right." He probably forgot that I had good ears. "how do you mean, Namine was right?" I asked.

"about the guilt feeling you get when-" he suddenly stopped covering his mouth with both hands, "I mean, there is nothing."

"what are you hiding Roxas? I know it when you hide something." I said as I looked in his eyes.

"there's absolutely nothing!" he said.

"but you're shouting, you only shout when you're hiding something."

"I have to leave now!" Roxas shouted as he ran out of the room.

KHKHKH

(Roxas POV)

"pfew, that was close." I said as I walked away from Sora's room.

"what was close?" a voice behind me asked.

"I almost blew up Namine and mine's secre- wait…" I turned around and saw Kairi raising and eyebrow. "there is nothing!"

"what secret?" she asked.

"there's no secret!" I shouted.

"you don't have to shout you know, there might be some deaf patients here but I'm certainly not deaf."

"I have to leave now! Bye Kairi!" I shouted again as I once again, had to flee from an awkward conversation.

KHKHKH

"I almost told them our secret." I told Nami, "but I didn't."

Namine sighed deep and said, "you really have to be careful about it. I already feel guilty about being happy while they don't know anything."

"I know babe, it's just-"

"did you just call me babe?" Namine quickly asked before Roxas could finish his sentence.

"why, don't you like it?"

"I dunno it's just-"

"what do I need to call you then? honey, sweetie?"

"no, it's just-"

"girlfriend, tongue buddy?"

"alright, the last one is just disgusting." Namine said. "it just came as a surprise to me. Nobody ever gave me a nickname. Well, Kairi did, but she's my sister. Anyway, my friends never gave me any let alone my boyfriend."

"I thought you never had a boyfriend before."

"exactly." Namine said.

KHKHKH

(Kairi's POV)

Today's Olette's bachelor party. I really don't want to come over because of what happened to Sora and I, but Olette is a good friend. "Kairi?" Olette asked as she walked opened the door of her house on which I knocked a few moments ago. "I didn't expect you to come, after what happened."

"hey, you're my best friend. I'm not letting some jackass ruin my good mood." I said.

we hugged for a moment and let the party begin. We drank for a good marriage for Olette and Hayner.

KHKHKH

When I woke up, I was lying on top of something. No, someone. That someone held my body close to him. I shivered and found out I was naked. Oh, dear god, what have I done. I had a huge headache. I massaged my temples and then looked who held me so close and found out that that person, was awake. "h-hey Kai." Sora said nervously.

"what! How did this happen! What have you done!" I asked him.

"what have I done? What have you done! You suddenly walked up to me with your drunken head and took of all our clothes!" Sora explained, "listen, this is how it went."

KHKHKH

(Sora's flashback and POV)

I held Kairi's ring close to me. It was late, everybody was in their beds, fast asleep and the lights were of. Suddenly my door opened. I looked at the person who stood at the door and was surprised it was Kairi. "Kairi?" I asked. She walked closer to me and I could smell the smell of alcohol. "Kairi. are you … drunk?" I asked her in disbelief.

Then she sat on top of me and told me to be silent. I turned on the lights and could now see Kairi's face properly. Her expression was one I hadn't seen of her before. It wasn't anger, it wasn't love. It was lust.

She kissed me and grabbed my hands and let them rest on top of her breasts.

"w-what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to push her off of me.

"what we should've done already a long time ago." Kairi just said.

KHKHKH

"and then you took off all your clothes and mine too." I said. suddenly Kairi cried. "what's wrong? Did I said something? Why are you crying?"

"I lost my virginity when I was drunk! My dad is going to kill me! I promised him I will only make love with someone after marriage!" Kairi broke into tears and lied her head down on my shoulder.

I grabbed my blanket which was thrown by the side and covered Kairi's body.

"you know what, why don't you put on your clothes and give me mine?" I suggested but Kairi cried even harder. "alright, it's okay. Everything will be alright. Your father doesn't have to know about it. and your future husband either. Woman don't always bleed when it's their first time."I lied my hand on her head and gently stroke it in comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Sora." She suddenly said, "I shouldn't have done it."

"no, it's alright." I said.

It was quiet for some time and then Kairi asked, "you do know that Roxas and Namine are dating right."

"of course I do." I said. we had a slight laugh and Kairi stopped crying. "It's pretty obvious."

"yeah, Namine has a guilt feeling and Roxas almost told me about it and when he saw me, he stopped talking and started to shout."

"yeah, he always does that when he's nervous or hiding something." I said.

We laughed again and Kairi stood up. "I better get changed." She said. she put on her clothes of last night and helped me getting dressed in my clothes. To my surprise, she kissed me, right on the lips. Apparently, she was surprised too. "t-that's just because you have been really nice to me, to comfort me. It doesn't mean we're back together." She said and then left.

"wow." I said as I replayed everything that happened last night.

KHKHKH

(2 months later Kairi's POV)

I sat at a table with Olette, Namine and Selphie in a small café. I called them together because I feel really weird lately. I can puke without feeling sick and get hungry very quickly. I told them about it and then Olette said, "maybe you're pregnant."

"what! Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"well …" she looked at Namine and Selphie and they nod, "we know about you and Sora. You left earlier and told us you would … you know … do something with Sora. That's the last thing we remember. Anyway, all your complaints point towards it."

"yeah, my mom had the same complaints when she was pregnant as you have now." Selphie said.

"no wonder I skipped my period." I was shocked to hear it. what if I truly was pregnant? What would I tell dad? What would I tell Sora?

"maybe we should get a pregnancy test." Namine said. "just to be sure."

I agreed and we went out to get one. When we got home, we tried it out. "we'll know it in a few minutes." I said. we waited for a while and then I told my friends and my sister, "you guys look, I can't."

They looked at then Selphie told me the bad news about it, "I-It's … positive."

And then, I panicked.

KHKHKH

I had to tell Sora. I'll tell dad later. I walked to Sora's room, though it looked like I was going to have a really hard exam on school and didn't learn for it. I opened the door and Sora looked at me, a bit surprised. "hey Kairi. why do you look so sad?" he asked me.

I closed the door and burst out in tears, I walked up to him and he hugged me tight like that day. "Sora, *sniff* there's something I have to tell you." I said.

"what is it? are you alright?" he asked me.

"I-I'm pregnant."

KHKHKH

(Sora's POV)

I can't believe it.

I'm going to be a father. And I'm only 20 years old!

I almost forgot Kairi was still crying and that I was hugging her tight. I quickly loosened my grip and looked at her better. "you're pregnant?" I asked, just to make sure.

She nod and cried more, "I'm so sorry." She said.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I asked her.

"because you never wanted to make love with me in the first place. And now, you're going to be a father." Kairi said.

"but Kairi, to be honest, I really don't mind about it. I don't know if you noticed it, but I'm still in love with you. If anything, I should say sorry to you, since you don't love me anymore." Sora said.

Suddenly Cloud, Kairi's father, walked through the door. "oh, Kairi, I didn't know you where here." He said. he then saw Kairi was crying and asked, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I guessed Kairi hadn't told him yet.

"I-It's nothing." She said.

he walked up to her and hugged her, "come on, you can tell me." He said.

"I'll tell you later." Kairi said and then left the room.

Cloud looked confused and then asked me, "do you know what's wrong with her?"

"n-no." I said.

"come on Sora, I know that you're lying. What's wrong with her." He asked again.

"It's not up to me to tell you sir." I said.

"oh, well. Anyway, I came here to tell you that your status are going quite fine lately. Especially two months ago, you seemed to do perfect. You're not finished healing though. But I don't think it will take that long." Cloud told me.

"that's great." I said.

KHKHKH

When Cloud left, Kairi came back. She seemed to have calmed down. "you didn't told him anything right?" she asked me.

"no I didn't, I think that's your job." I said.

"do you know how I can tell him?" Kairi asked.

"uhm, well." As if on cue, my mom and dad walked in. "the same way I'm going to tell my parents, if you don't mind."

"tell us what?" mom asked.

I looked at Kairi for approval and she nod. "well, mom, dad … Kairi's pregnant."

They were quiet for quite some time and then mom started to cry from happiness, "did you hear that Zack! We're going to be grandparents!" she hugged me and Kairi and then dad.

"h-how did that happen? You're lying in your bed the whole time. And I thought Kairi left you." Zack asked confused.

"yeah, let me explain." I said.

KHKHKH

After mom and dad left, Kairi called Cloud in to tell him the news. She wanted me to be there when she'd tell it. she called her mother too so that if Cloud gets mad, he'll go a bit softer on them.

"so, mom, dad. I let you two come here because I have to tell you guys something. It's very important." Kairi said.

"what is it honey?" Kairi's mom Tifa asked.

"I …" she looked at me and I smiled. "I wanna be Sora's nurse again."

"what?" I asked her. Why didn't she tell them.

"uhm, we can arrange that." Cloud said.

"I think there's more to it." Tifa said. thank you Tifa. "why else would she call me here and look as nervous and scared as ever"

"well, I don't mind her being my nurse again, but it wasn't the reason why she called you guys here." I said.

Kairi looked scared. She took a deep breath and spit it out. "I'm pregnant!" she hide her face and turned to me.

I looked at Cloud and to my surprise and relief, he looked calm. Even a bit happy. "congratulations Kairi!" he said, "though, you do have to explain, why you look so scared, and how it happened since I thought you two weren't together anymore… and Sora is in his bed … it is Sora right?"

Tifa looked really happy and she hugged Kairi, "congratulations Kairi." she said. "and you too of course." She told me.

Kairi looked surprised and relieved at the same time. "but, I thought you said that I shouldn't make love with someone till marriage." She asked.

"oh, come on. We've been kids too. Whatever we promised to our parents, we broke it. people love breaking rules. Sure, I'm surprised you are one of those people, but I'm not mad." Cloud explained. "your mom was also 20 and not married when she was pregnant of Squall."

"yeah." Tifa said, "you shouldn't get so stressed out about everything."

Kairi looked relieved and smiled. "thanks guys." She said as she hugged her parents.

Suddenly, a tall brown haired Goth guy walked through the door. "here's everyone. I just came here to say that Demyx has a sugar attack again."

"that can wait." Kairi said as if it happened every day. "Squall, I want to introduce you to Sora."

The guy named squall, looked at me as if he was burning holes through me. "it's Leon." He told me. "and you must be the jackass who broke my sister."

"Squall, Sora and I are friends again. Don't be rude." She said sternly. Why friends? Why not back to engaged and marriage in a few months?"

Squall, or Leon, or whatever his name is, left the room before we could tell him his dear sister is pregnant. Oh well. I'm already happy enough I'm not there when it happens.


End file.
